While collecting heterodyned data in a coherent LADAR (laser detection and ranging) system, velocity differences between a sensor and an object the sensor is evaluating cause large Doppler shifts in a received signal. These Doppler shifts cause the frequency of the heterodyned signal to vary. Thus, the bandwidth of the receiver must be sufficiently large to account for this variation in the frequency and, in most cases, an excessively large receiver bandwidth may be required.